Minecraft: The End's end
by miker9
Summary: The main character has joined the grand tournament, but after the last challenge a portal to the end appeared and an enderman threw him through it...


**Minecraft  
>The End's end<strong>

Today had to be a great day to me, but it turned out to something completely different…

**In my dream…**

I woke up, totally forgot today is the opening of the grand tournament. So, as a regular day, I just started with my breakfast followed by brushing my teeth. I gathered my pickaxe and torches and was on my way to the mines, until Jeffery remembered me about the opening of the grand tournament. So I thanked him, and went back home to put my mining gear back in my chest and made myself ready for the grand tournament, then I left my home again.  
>I walked through the city on my way and heard people talking about Herobrine who said to be the sworn enemy of Notch, the most famous person I ever met. After I heard that I knew it would be hard to win but I just continued my path, ready to battle but then, just before I entered the arena, someone told me today would become a terrible day and told me about Herobrine, with a plan to open a portal to a completely new dimension to free the mythic Enderman. I didn't believe him and entered the arena, joined the tournament and waited for the start of the first match, after a few hours of challenging my opponents I reached the final challenge, where I had to challenge Herobrine, with the words of the strange guy echoing in my head…<p>

As in my dream I totally forgot about the tournament and went to the mines, where Jeffery stopped me and remembered me about the grand opening, so I went back home to store my mining gear and went to the arena, where the strange guy warned me for Herobrine.  
>I joined the tournament and after I won 8 matches, I stood right in front of Herobrine, who has just won the last match, just smiled and nodded to me, ready to challenge me, and so he did.<br>It was a hard match and for a long time it wasn't clear who would win, but finally, Herobrine has reached his limit, and I won the final match.  
>It was such wonderful feeling, winning the tournament and defeating Herobrine.<br>I saw the judge coming in with the trophy but just before he handed it over, a thunderbolt smashed the ground between us and a strange structure appeared right there. I could feel the presence of thousands of creatures coming out of it and just before I could ran away, a giant black creature with purple eyes jumped out of the structure and then suddenly disappeared. I turned around and paralyzed in fear, when the same purple eyes were staring at me.  
>the creature dragged me to the structure, and lifted me right above it and right underneath me, I saw a strange island with black pillars, inhabited by the same creatures black creatures, and I also saw a huge black dragon with purple eyes flying around, noticed me and started flying towards me.<br>Then I fainted…

I just woke up, lying on a strange black square and saw the dragon flying around the pillars, and I knew the strange man was right, 'What have I got myself into?' I said to myself.

Now I'm in this strange world with only my sword with me, I'm almost sure about what I'm going to do,  
>'If I want to survive then I have to get rid of that dragon, because as long as that monster's still around, I can't reach the portal, so I have to fight it! I'm so lucky I've still got my bag with me so if I'm quick enough, I can make myself some armor.'<br>And so I did, I made myself a full set of armor and even a bow and some arrows, and I'm ready to go.  
>Bring It On!'<p>

Right now the dragon's coming closer and closer…

'_Your sword, raise it!'_

'Okay, whoever said that, I could use some help.'

'Just do it!'

Suddenly, when I raised my sword, a thundercloud appeared, and stroke into it, and now I know what I have to do, 'I have to pierce his head!'

'He's coming closer and closer…'

'_Now!'_

And at that moment I jumped from the black square and landed onto the dragons back.

I raised my sword again…

Turned it upside down, and stabbed it through his head.

I fell off the dragon and smacked onto the ground, with dozens of angry Endermen around me, I was scared and tried to ran away, but my legs were broken by the fall, and so I couldn't get away.  
>an Enderman teleported right in front of me with my sword in his hand, ready to kill me, but just before he could strike, the ground began to shake and started to crumble.<p>

A beam of light came out of the portal and lifted me to it.

When I came out of the portal back on earth I looked him right into the eyes and knew it was him who saved me. He reached out and pulled me further from the portal.  
>'Thank you for saving my live, Notch.'<br>'No, I have to thank you, for stopping Herobrine. He tried to free the Ender Dragon to release him into our world.'  
>Then I fainted again…<p>

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, where is saw him again, together with my family, the doctor, my friends and even the strange man, who was standing somewhere in a corner of the room.

'We've all come here to thank you.' Notch said.  
>'Is this all real or just a dream?' I asked him.<br>'It was all real, the tournament, the return of Herobrine and your fight in the End.'

'You know, I'm very impressed, you're the first person on Earth who has ever defeated Herobrine, even I haven't done that ever before. If you're ready, I want you to come with me to the arena, there's a huge party about to start and it won't start before you arrive, so, are you ready to go?'  
>'Yes, I'm ready!' I said and crawled out of bed, but then I collapsed, and everyone reached to me to help me up.<br>'Yeah, I forgot that, I believe I've broken my legs when I fell of the dragon and hit the ground.'  
>'We will drag you if you want to.'<p>

'Okay then, to the party!'


End file.
